Fragile
by TormentedRaven2000
Summary: Being treated like a fragile object due to your condition doesnt exactly help comfort in the emotion aspect. For all his life Lincoln has had Hemophilia, and the constant ignoring of his pleas aren’t helping.


**_All properties are own by its respected companies. For those who happen to have Hemophilia you all hold a special place in my heart. For all the stuff you guys go through everyday idk how you are all able to do it but I applaud you. For those who are related to with or know people with this condition please don't treat them any different than people without this condition. It just ain't cool._**

Life is hard. That's something adults expect other adults to grasp once they reach adulthood. You're told by adults constantly life is hard and to get used to it. "It's a dangerous, horrible sight that we have to endure everyday. Welcome to hell." Again life is hard. Nobody said this was easy, but as a kid you think the only problems you have to deal with are bad grades, no ice cream before dinner, staying up later than 8. It doesn't make it any easier living with 10 sisters, 4 pets, and two parents who treat you like a fragile object. My name is Lincoln Loud and this is my life with Hemophilia.

With my "condition" I rather call it a curse. My "condition" is that well my clotting factor level is much lower than the average human being. if I get cut or sustain a slight injury I tend to bleed more. You have to be careful with the way on how you touch me or I will bruise easily. (this is one of the reasons if not the only reason why my family treats me so delicately). Doctors say my "condition" isn't curable. As it turns out: my mom Rita Loud was a carrier of my condition. The way she explained it had to do with something called chromosomes and there being like a Y and an X chromosome. It was really confusing so here's a rundown of what it means. Technically the female can only pass off the "condition" to either one of her offsprings..well male technically, a female can be a carrier but the male could either get it or not. It was a 50 50 chance, a chance that I ended up getting. the only reasonably good thing that came out of this was my sisters ended up not being carriers. That and well I guess me not having a huge severity level. oh yeah I almost forgot, severity levels or cases as my little sister Lisa would call them. A severity case or level was how severe your condition was. There are three levels: one being mild. This meant that the person who had it could only really severely bleed if they sustained a really bad injury. Now on to moderate (which I have) Even the slightest injury could lead to bruises or bleeding..oh yeah the "episodes."

Every so often I will have these "episodes" or "bleeders" as I call them where my nose starts to randomly bleed and I mean a lot. Normally my sisters or parents would pinch the bridge of my nose to stop it. Anyway finally the last severity level is well severe for lack of a better word. Anyone with a severe case of Hemophilia needs to be extremely careful. Unlike me where I have a few bleeders here and there people with a severe case will have them pretty often, maybe even twice a week. Any little injury could hurt them severely or possibly even kill them. This leads to why my sisters are so obnoxiously annoying of deciding how I should be treated. That includes with someone being with me at all times and barley even touching me. Even at school I'm treated different. You know how kids my age and younger can be towards other kids viewed as strange or weird even. being an 11 year old scrawny, skinny individual doesn't help my cause. Neither do my buck teeth. I've been called Squirrel boy and Snowflake because of my flaws. Unlike the rest of my family that consists of blonde hair and brown somehow I ended up with snow white hair like my grandfather's pop pop. Nobody knows the reason why;It could be of genetics and such but I think otherwise. Lisa thinks it could be something to do with my hemophilia but I disagree. For a four year old she is extremely smart, like child prodigy smart but at the same time she only uses her head.

My family, now this is an interesting topic to discuss. My oldest sister Lori is very kind and heart warming... when she wants to be. Not only does she stare at her phone 24/7 but she yells at us and threatens to turn anyone of us who step out of line (when she babysits) into a human pretzel. Don't get me wrong she is an amazing sister but sometimes she can be a pain. Leni, my second oldest sister. Think of the sweetest person in the world and just have the world put a dunce hat on her. She isn't stupid and no one better say anything otherwise about her will be answering to us. She isn't the sharpest tool in the shed but certainly is the sweetest. She does have a way with a sewing machine but I'm subjected to try on whatever she makes. Luna my third oldest sister and well the closest I'm with. Luna is a world class rock star. I'm serious give her a guitar and she will be able to grind and grunge all night long without breaking a sweat. She's a wild stallion waiting to be released on the land of rock. Luan my fourth oldest sister and what a wild card that one is. She is the family comedian and trust me you do not want to go against her in a prank war because she will prank you into next year. Though her jokes aren't the best thing around she does try hard even though we constantly beg her to stop. Lynn my last oldest sister. She is really into sports like really into them. She constantly tries to get me into them and well tbh I love her for that but I can't do much with it. If I get hurt in anyway the rest of my sisters (including her will throw a huge fit).

The younger side of my family is a little easier to explain. Lucy my younger sister is into goth. Yes I said it, goth. This 8 year old mind you is really into everything goth related. She even has this weird doll like thing named Edwin (yeah I know what you are thinking it's that character from the romance novel). My second youngest sister or sisters being clear are my twin sisters Lana and Lola. You can't bring them anywhere without expecting somewhat of a fight breaking out over the littlest of things. I usually have to step in between them before things get any uglier than they already are. Lola is into being a fantasy like land where she rules over us all as a princess of some kind. She makes me her personal butler, its a nightmare. Unlike her counterpart Lana is more accepting to the messiest of things. This little girl will stop at nothing to play a little in the mud. She even knows how to wrestle crocodiles..Freaking crocodiles! Anyway onto my fourth youngest sister Lisa. as you already know she is a little too smart for her own good. She subjects us to her experiments without asking for any permission. Finally my baby sister Lily. She is the cutest baby I have ever laid my eyes on. There are no flaws about her at all..well maybe none except us having to change her diaper. Of course then there are my two parents Rita and Lynn Loud. yes you heard it right, my dad named my sister Lynn after him.

That's my family for you. a whole lot of crazy that exists in the loud house but I wouldn't change any it of for the world. Except treating me so delicately. School. Here we go again lets see, what do we normally do before school? Wake up of course. I turn over from my side slowly opening my eyes. the morning light from my window blinds me ever so slightly till I turn away. A loud knocking comes banging at my door. "Lincoln! Was are you doing bro? School's gonna start any minute the shower is all yours!" I groan and lay back into my pillow. "Alright will be down in a bit Luna!" Throwing my covers from my bed I slowly drag myself to my wardrobe to grab my clothes and trudge to the bathroom. "I really hope I at least have a little hot water left." I mumbled. After getting ready I slowly walk down the stairs grabbing my lunch and backpack before slipping it on. Lori's standing by the door with her hands on her hips. Her face shows an unwanted glance. "Thanks to you we only have ten minutes before school starts. What in the hell is so important that you have to take..(she looks at her phone) twenty minutes to get ready?" I smile a little slightly so quickly so she couldn't tell. "Hey you can't rush sexiness like this now can you?" The expression on her face shows that she is not gonna have any of it. "Just get in the van, we're going to be late." I gladly trot over to the the blue rusted box on four wheels and sit next to the window.

I love sitting next to window. I can just day dream without a care in the world. that is until I violent thrown out of it. School is like my day dreams, they usually fly by so quick that I don't realize it. I'm supposed to meet my best friend Clyde in the morning for homeroom. Clyde McBride, one of the world's nerdiest kids alive. I mean I'm no better but compared to him he would be considered a bully's wet dream. Clyde and I are outcasts. That is what draws us together, our flaws. He was diagnosed with Epilepsy at age 8. I was over at his house when he started violently shaking. His teeth were clenched together and eyes were rolled back into his head. I was scared to death, I thought my best friend was dying. His parents quickly set him on his side and let him run through his little episode before calming him down. Ever since that he hasn't been the same. Like me he has these episodes every once and a while I have to be with him just in case he has a really violent one. I walked up to the gate and heard voice coming from my right. "Lincoln!" I turned to the chain linked fence to see Clyde waving me over to where he was.

I ran over to him hi-fiving him kinda harder than I should of. "Lincoln!" Lori shouted. Her face was a dark shade of red, steam was practically blowing out of her ears. Clyde and I stifled a laugh, knowing full on well what would wrath of hers we would be facing. As she drove away Clyde held his binder to his chest with a dreamy look on his face. "Oh Lori, One day I swear you will see the light." I shook my head. "God not this again. You do know you two will never end of together right? I mean she is already dating Bobby." That shut him up quick. Clyde has a major crush on Lori, like a major crush. Usually one look at her and he has a nosebleed like an anime character staring at someone's nude. A shower of blood rushes out of his head I'm surprised he doesn't faint from blood loss or have a seizure due to all the stress his body takes. After lingering around a bit longer we head to homeroom. Ms. Johnson isn't a bad teacher but she isn't really all that exciting. Of course class was boring the only thing interesting was to see how many spitballs Ryan's head could take before him nothing it. Ryan Cresswell has an enormous head that it overshadows his whole body. Its like a giant lollipop on a extremely skinny stick holding it up. I'm surprised his body hasn't given up due to the amount of weight that is put on his shoulders.

Lunch time rolls around and I grab my sack from my bag. Mom packed me a peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwich. It may sound disgusting but this is heaven packed between two slices of white bread. Sometimes if we are lucky the school will let kids eat outside during recess and they extend it to 30 minutes. I was standing by the old oak tree by the window to the principals office waiting for Clyde to show up. this was our hangout spot unless we had to eat inside with everyone else. If I was lucky that day we would swap sandwiches. Clyde hates roast beef but I enjoy the heck out of it though I can't stand egg salad but for some reason he loves that stuff. I wait for a few more minutes and still don't see him come out. as I'm standing there one of my friends: Rocky starts running over to where I'm standing. "Lincoln!" he shouts, I turn my head to see what the commotion is all about. "Rocky what's wrong?" I grabbed him by the shoulders to hold him up before he almost falls down. "Clyde's in the playground down by the swings. Chandler is there with him, he has his lunch." My heart sank down to my stomach. "Oh crap. stay here." I tell him before racing off towards the playground.

It just had to be Chandler. Like most schools kids get picked on and being picked on is caused by bullies. Chandler the son of a sewer plant worker (Yeah I know right and I'm surprised he isn't picked on for it) has been tormenting me and Clyde since well since forever. I don't know what it was personally that we did to tick him off eta the point where he and his goons started to bully us. As I arrive to the monkey bars a crowd has already formed. I start to shove my way through kids jumping up and down yelling "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" i looked over to Clyde, one of his lenses on his glasses has been cracked and his nose is bleeding. I changed my glance towards Chandler with two other kids by his side who appears to not have any sort of scratch on them. He's holding some sort of brown sack in his hand and begins to toss it back and forth in a teasing manner. It must be Clyde's lunch.

A skinny first grader is squealing like a pig jumping up and down with excitement in his eyes. I grabbed his shoulder and shook him slightly rougher than needed. "Go and get a teacher now!" I yelled. Chandler must of heard me because he then fixated his look towards me and smiled. "Hey there Larry, you know I forgot my lunch today and your friend Chad here was so kind enough to give me his." Clyde held his fists out in front of his face in an awkward position. He nor I ever had been in a fight before, I mean I sparred with Lynn several times but not enough to really defend myself. I stepped farther from the crowd closer to Chandler and his cronies. "Give him back his lunch Chandler, stop being such an ass!" His eyes narrowed at that remark. "If he wants it back all he's gotta do is come and get it. I will gladly give it back to him." He turned his back to Clyde while covering his eyes. Clyde reached over to grab it but every time he went for it Chandler would yank it back while his friends and a bunch of other kids were laughing.

I clenched my fists. My eyes narrowed towards him. I puffed out my chest like Lynn would to show dominance. Lifting my chin I slowly looked him in the eyes and took a step forward. "This is unfair you outmatch him three to one, in my book that makes you a chicken!" Now that really got his attention. All the kids around us oohed and someone yelled out "Chandler are you gonna let him get away with that?!"he lowered Clydes sack lunch and motion his goons to watch Clyde as he made his way towards me. "Wow Larry, looks like you finally grew some balls." He paused,"tell you what, You leave us alone and I won't have my friends here hold you down and beat the snot out of you. How does that sound Tampon boy?" He put his hand on my shoulder and that was it for me. I swung at his face, my hand was opened flat out like a slap and I barley even scraped his nose. For what happened next I should have saw coming, but before I knew it everything went black. The next thing I remember is a hand lightly tapping my face. I heard slight echo in my head finally waking me from my little nap on the grass beds. "Lincoln! LINCOLN!" I shot extremely fast, a sharp pain on the left side of my face began to throb. Oh yeah my sisters are gonna love this. "Oh thats nice." I grumbled laying my head slightly on the grass again. "Aw man mom's gonna have a freaking cow when she sees this!" The last time I received a black eye my sisters threw the biggest fit I had ever seen. It was a few months back and I was getting bullied. During lunch I would get sloppy joes shoved down my pants and being forced to sit down on it. The meat and juice would slide down my pants and make a stain like I took a crap in my pants. It would be wet willed or swirlies, the usual. It wasn't until I came home with gum in my hair that everything changed. My sisters freaked out big time, like out for blood insane. they automatically assumed it was some random guy picking on me for no good reason only for me to explain it was a girl. When they found that out they screamed like banshees and cheered explaining that she liked me.

That was enough for me. I ran out to charm her with well my charm I guess I can put it that way. Catching her before she walked off the premises I came up to her and I kissed her on the lips. The end result?..A black eye. Of course it turns out that she liked me too but that didn't stop my sisters from showing her what would happened if she hurt me in anyway again. That also didn't stop them from meddling in my date I had with her a while back. "Taking a little dirt nap or doing the worlds slowest curl up?" A voice asked. A hand reached out and grabbed mine and pulled me up. "Jeez Ronnie Anne, do you lift? seriously your arms are like made of iron." She smirked at us and flexed her bicep. "Yeah this guns aren't for show." She kissed one of them very over the top and flexed. That had us on the rails we all were grabbing our sides laughing.

The Bell than rang and all of us quickly ran back inside to avoid being late to class. Tomorrow morning was gonna be great. I thought, going to have a fun time to explain my newly found shiner to my sisters will be a blast. The worst thing is it won't got away for at least two weeks. "Might as well finish this day with a smile on my face." I said to myself as we walked through the doors.

 ** _End of chapter one. For some are probably gonna wonder when I will update Lincoln Addiction and I will soon, promise._**


End file.
